


Day 09 - Can't Help Falling In Love

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, College, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s roommate, Elliott, is an art student. Kurt comes home from class to discover Elliott’s latest muse for a project all set up in their living room, with no Elliott in sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 09 - Can't Help Falling In Love

When Kurt came home from rehearsals he was starving and exhausted. There was soft music coming from the stereo in the living room. He recognized it as his roommate, Elliott’s, ‘creativity playlist’; which meant that Elliott was working on another art project. Kurt bypassed the living room and headed straight for the kitchen. He reheated some leftovers and grabbed a bottle of water and brought them into the living room so he could relax and watch Elliott while he painted.

“So, Elliott, I take it you finally decided on a theme for your art project?” Kurt said, as he walked into the living room. He froze at the scene before him. There was a clear tarp covering the majority of the floor. The couch and coffee table had been pushed to the edges of the room, leaving a large open space in the middle. Elliott’s easel was set up next to the relocated coffee table, which was covered in various paints and brushes. And lying on a bed of pillows in the middle of room was an extremely attractive guy that Kurt had never seen before.

“Um, who are you? And why are you naked?” Kurt asked, confused. He looked around quickly, searching for Elliott, but he was nowhere to be seen. “And where is Elliott?” Kurt turned back to the guy appraising him.

The guy blushed at Kurt’s gaze. “I’m Blaine. Anderson. I’m, um, helping Elliott with his art project. He asked me to model for him,” Blaine started. “His phone rang and he disappeared down the hall somewhere. I didn’t bother to get redressed because he said he’d only be a few seconds. I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here,” he explained.

“Oh. I see,” Kurt replied. “Well, I’m Kurt, Elliott’s roommate. I’m just gonna…um, I’m gonna go see what’s taking Elliott so long,” he stammered, trying – and failing – not to stare at Blaine’s naked lower half. Kurt started slowly walking backwards out of the room toward the hall, before forcing himself to turn around, and made his way to Elliott’s bedroom.

As he approached the door he could hear arguing. “Will you just listen to me for a minute? I told you, this is _just_ an art project … Of course I don’t have feelings for him … Viktor … Baby … I asked Blaine to model for me, so I could actually concentrate on painting … Because if you were my model I’d spend more time doing you than I would my project. Besides, I didn’t think you’d be interested …”

It was obvious that Elliott’s boyfriend, Viktor, had heard about the subject of Elliott’s project and wasn’t happy about it. Kurt knew better than to interrupt, so he wandered back down the hall to let Blaine know that Elliott might be a while.

“Hey, um, Blaine? I think Elliott’s going take a bit longer than he planned,” Kurt said walking back into the living room. Blaine gave Kurt a questioning look. Kurt hesitated before elaborating. “When I got to his room it sounded like he was arguing with his boyfriend…over the, uh, _content_ of this project.”

Blaine nodded in understanding. “You mean over the fact that he’s using me as a nude model,” he sighed. “Which is ridiculous, by the way. Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’m interested in Elliott in that way. It’s part of the reason I agreed to do this.”

“So…do you normally…model…like this?” Kurt asked.

“Not really, but I have done some modeling for other art students before – mostly photography stuff – but this is the first time I’ve ever modeled nude,” Blaine answered. “You look really familiar to me for some reason. Have we met before? Do you go to NYU too?” he asked suddenly.

“Uh, no. No, I’m pretty sure we’ve never met. And I go NYADA actually,” Kurt replied.

“Oh! That’s why you look so familiar! You were Gabe in their production of _Next To Normal_ last fall, weren’t you? I had to do an evaluation of that for my Acting class,” Blaine told him.

“Really? That’s, uh… Fuck, I’m sorry. Look, I really would like to discuss this further with you, but, uh, it’s just that you are very, um, naked. And I’m, well, I’m very gay. So, uh, it’s a bit distracting,” he stammered.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry! I sort of forgot I wasn’t wearing anything,” Blaine apologized, pulling on a pair of tiny boxer-briefs. “Is this better? Or…?” he gestured to the rest of his clothing.

Kurt swallowed, thickly. “Well, it’s slightly less distracting than it was before. Hang on just a second,” he replied, taking off down the hall. He returned less than a minute later with a mid-thigh length silk robe, and handed it to Blaine to put on. “Here. You can wear this. It will be easy enough to slip out of when Elliott gets back,” he told him.

“Thank you,” Blaine replied, sincerely.

“So, uh, what were we talking about?” Kurt asked once Blaine was covered.

Blaine blushed and gave him a shy smile. “ _Next To Normal_ ,” he replied.

“Right! So, you go to NYU and had to do an evaluation on a production at NYADA?” Kurt asked confused.

Blaine nodded. “Our assignment was to do an evaluation of a student production from a local high school or college. It was supposed to strip away any bias we had from friends and classmates that we know personally, so that our evaluation would be free of any unfair judgments or prejudices. We were given a list of productions to choose from and I randomly chose the one at NYADA,” he explained. “You were incredible by the way. Your portrayal of Gabe completely stole the show. I, uh, I actually had to come back the next night and watch the show again so that I could do a proper evaluation, because I spent the entirety of the first show being enthralled by your performance,” he laughed nervously.

Kurt blushed, ducking his head, and biting his lip to prevent a smile from taking over his face. “You know, I’m currently in rehearsals for the spring production. We’re doing _RENT_. It opens next week. I could…I could get you a ticket if you wanted?” Kurt asked, apprehensively.

“I would love that!” Blaine answered, with a genuine smile. “And maybe after, I could take you to dinner?” he asked, hopefully.

“Or… You could take me to dinner the night before, so that I can take you as my date to the cast party after the show?” he flirted.

“That sounds perfect.” Blaine reached over to his discarded clothes, and pulled his cellphone out of his pants pocket. He handed the phone to Kurt so that he could add his number to Blaine’s contacts, then sent Kurt a message so that he’d have Blaine’s number as well.

The two boys chatted and flirted with each other for several more minutes before a relaxed, yet slightly disheveled looking Elliott appeared in the living room. “Hey, Blaine, sorry that took so long. Oh, hi, Kurt. When did you get home?” Elliott greeted them.

“About 45 minutes ago,” Kurt replied, after checking the time on his phone.

“45 minutes? I wasn’t on the phone that long, was I?” he questioned, looking back and forth between Kurt and Blaine.

“You were.” For a moment Kurt thought it was odd how calm and happy Elliott was acting. He took in Elliott’s appearance again and smirked. “I guess time flies when you’re having fun though, right?” Kurt winked at him.

Elliott’s face got slightly redder than it already was. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, dismissively.

“Of course! Sorry. …Your shirt’s on inside-out by the way,” Kurt teased.

“Oh, like you’ve never had make up phone sex after an argument with a boyfriend?” Elliott scoffed playfully, fixing his shirt.

“No comment,” Kurt replied.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Elliott smirked. “But enough about me; Blaine, can you get back into position, so I can continue this portrait? I’ve got a tight deadline to manage.”

“Yeah, of course!” Blaine removed the robe Kurt had lent him, handing it back to Kurt with a quiet ‘ _thank you_ ’. He then winked at Kurt before sliding off his boxer-briefs, and getting back into position on the pillows.

Kurt reclined on the couch so that he had a fantastic view of both Blaine, and Elliott’s painting. “Just out of curiosity,” Kurt began, “What’s going to happen to this painting when you’re done with it?” he asked Elliott.

“After my professor grades it, I’ll either sell it or it will probably end up collecting dust in my closet; why?” Elliott asked, confused.

“Just wondering. I was thinking it might look good on the wall next to my window,” he replied, casually.

“In your bedroom? Why would… Oh!” Elliott said, as realization dawned on him. “Well, if you’re willing to buy it from me, sure. Don’t expect me to just give it to you for free because you’re my roommate,” he added, seriously.

“Although, I, on the other hand will let you have the real thing for free whenever you want,” Blaine told Kurt, winking flirtatiously.

“Oh dear god,” Elliott sighed, exasperated. “Stop distracting my model!” he quipped at Kurt, smirking.

After several hours, Elliott declared he was done for the day, and Blaine agreed to return tomorrow for another session. Blaine redressed and walked to the couch where Kurt was trying not to fall asleep.

“Hey,” Blaine said, quietly. “I’m heading home now, but I just wanted to say ‘goodnight’ before I left.”

Kurt smiled at him. “You look really cute with your clothes on,” he replied, sleepily.

Blaine chuckled. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow, Kurt.”

“Wait. I’ll walk you out,” Kurt told him. He led Blaine to the apartment door. “Text me when you get home safely?”

“Of course. Goodnight, beautiful,” he said before kissing Kurt on the cheek, sweetly.

“G’night.”

 


End file.
